gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Valet
.]] The Valet missions are a series of side missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. These missions are triggered when Carl Johnson walks into the red marker at the front of the Vank Hoff Hotel in Financial, San Fierro, just north of the Big Pointy Building, only when wearing the Valet Uniform. The side mission and uniform are only available after completion of the mission 555 We Tip. Mission Objective The objective is to collect a hotel patron's vehicle from the front of the hotel (they will drive into the driveway) and drive it round to the underground parking lot. The player will get a time bonus for every car in terms of parking the car well aligned into the designated spot and keeping it damage free. Other valets are also present, who will collect cars if Carl isn't quick enough to get to them first. These valets can be killed to remove the competition, although with a -20 second penalty per valet killed. Mission Levels *Level 1: Park three cars in two minutes (reward $100). *Level 2: Park four cars in two minutes (reward $200). *Level 3: Park five cars in two minutes (reward $300). *Level 4: Park six cars in two minutes (reward $400). *Level 5: Park seven cars in two minutes (reward $500). Reward The total reward for completing all levels is $1,500 (the sum of the bonus of each level). The Vank Hoff Hotel Valet Service also becomes an asset, and would generate a maximum of $2,000. Location The Vank Hoff Hotel is located directly between the Victim and the The Well Stacked Pizza Co. in Downtown San Fierro. Alternatively, it is also possible for the player in following the trolley tracks to the hotel, as they run right by the cul-de-sac where the mission begins. Video Trivia *When the player kills or hits one of the valet employees outside the mission, usually his friends will start to attack the player; the player also will get a one star wanted level. *The mission can be a great way to take cars for the Exports and Imports. Many cars can be seen which can be found on the Import/Export list. Simply jack a car and bring it to the ship. *Carl can use the valet service as same as the hotel's guest. When Carl parked his car on the driveway, the valet employee will drive Carl's car to the parking lot. This can be used to decrease the tendency of other valets getting into a car, but it won't work with bicycles or some cars. **If the valet tries to park Carl's car when Carl is still inside the car, which may happen if Carl parks it, then goes back into the car before the valet reaches the car, the valet will carjack Carl. The valet will also activate any nitro that was available in the car. *It is not possible to jack a car that another valet has already taken during the Valet mission. *Valets can be seen roaming the streets of Las Venturas and North Los Santos but do not have jobs at any establishments. *The target vehicles are not affected with the cheats "fast cars" or "weak cars". *Carl can lengthen the parking time of other valets by shooting out the tires of the vehicles they grab. The more tires shot out, the more difficult it will be for them to steer. This is most effective if they get stuck at the low wall entering the car park. The other valets won't intervene, but it's recommended to do this with a silenced pistol to avoid police attention, and good aiming is required to avoid hitting the gas tank. *Knocking down valets as they leave the car park will add a couple of seconds they need to return. *As seen from the official video clip of the missions, the Vank Hoff Hotel originally had an additional floor for the underground car park not seen in the final game, suggesting it was cut content. Gallery 0-1- (4).jpg|Gameplay Assety 66-1-.jpg|A car waiting to be parked. Category:Asset Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions